bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 12
Brian Leaves Bullworth I kept thinking about Andrew for a whole month. Why would he want to steal the BMW from Speed? I was planning to find out soon. But for now, all I could do was hang out with Brian and Greg. We were hanging out at Burger Shot, like we usually do on Wednesdays. We were talking about the BMW and Andrew. Everyone was talking about that all over town since last month. Every cop, every townfolk, every teacher, every student and even the Townies were talking about it. There has been no sight of Andrew at all since then. Nor the BMW. Still, we were talking about till Brian told Greg and I he had an announce to make. "What is it?" asked Greg. "I signed up for the army. I'll be leaving tomorrow", said Brian. Both Greg and I stared at him for a while till I burted out, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" "No. I thought about it for a long time and I decided it's something I wanted to do", said Brian. "What about us? What about Jenny? What about James and Ashley?" asked Greg. "Who's Ashley?" I asked. "His spoiled and rotten sister", said Greg. "I don't want to meet her already", I said. "James will be attending college tomorrow. He got an invitation to Harvard and Ashley will be going to Vinewood. She got an leading role with some actor", said Brian. "Isn't Vinewood in Los Santos, San Andreas?" I asked. "Yes. I grew up in Los Santos, so I know that for a fact", said Greg. "I hope Ashley doesn't have to work with some of the great actors from Hollywood in the future like Kevin Bacon and Matt Riedy, because they would die from her big mouth and spoiled personality", I said. "Who's Matt Riedy?" Greg asked. "Doesn't matter", I said. "Let's just go around and tell everyone that I'm leaving", said Brian. "Fine. Let's go C-Money", said Greg. "Fine", I said. We then went around town telling everyone of our friends that Brian was leaving tomorrow. We first stopped by the autoshop to tell the Greasers. Every Greaser told Brian good-bye, including Jenny. Then we went to Harrington House to tell the Preps. Every Prep told Brian good-bye. I asked Derby where Malcolm was and he said that Malcolm moved to London with his girlfriend. I forgot what her name was, but it starts with L. Neither Derby or me stared angerly at each other or exchange insults with one another when we left Harrington House. It was mostly because of the money I was making at the race track. I got wealthly, so he thought it was a bad idea to keep on rivaling me. So he stopped. We're not friends, but we're not enemies anymore. Brian, Greg and I don't have a relationship with the other crews, exect the fact that Greg somewhat dated Mandy, the head cheerleader, for a while till she cheated on him for Malcolm or something like that, so we then head to the Rockin Box using my car. I had my usual there, a glass of vodka, while Brian and Greg got water for some reason. "Can't believe you're going to Iraq", I said. "Actually, Afganistan", said Brian. "Well, good luck then", said Greg. "Yeah man, it ain't going to be like Call of Duty ''or ''Medal of Honor", I said. "I know it ain't going to be like that, C-Money. But I know I will make it. Those soldiers need all the back-up they can get", said Brian. "I hope you're right", I said. I then looked down at my glass. I didn't want to finish my vodka for some reason. The Next Day Brian was packing up his bags in the dorm room. "You think you packed up everything?" asked Greg. "I packed all my stuff", said Brian. He then picked up his bags and took them to the front gate where the cab was waiting for him. "Need some help?" I asked as he put his bags in the back of the cab. "I'm fine, thank you", he said. "Well, I guess this is good-bye", I said. "It was a pleasure hanging out with you guys", said Brian. "We will miss you, Brian", said Greg. "Promise me that you guys will write to me when you get a chance", said Brian. "We will and Brian, we promise we will kill Andrew for you if we get a chance", said Greg. "Hope you guys do", said Brian. We then said our good-byes and then Brian entered the cab. "Take me to the airport", Brian said to the cab driver. Then the cab drove away. "Why does it feel like someone hit me in the back of the head with a baseball bat?" I asked Greg. "That's the feeling you get when you lose a friend", said Greg. We then went back to our dorm room. I didn't see Greg during the rest of the week. The only time I saw him was when we got up in the mornings and went to sleep at night. I spent most of my time playing games on Greg's Xbox 360 and watching tv. I wish Brian didn't leave, then we would have some help for what is about to happen to Greg and I. Category:Blog posts